


Discussions

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bungie seriously give us an insight on jolyon, change my mind, i mentioned jolyon because i love him, mobile sucks at tagging, not beta read we die like men, shaxx is a big teddy bear, shut up i'm not sad about jolyon and uldren's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neela asks the wrong questions, and River reacts accordingly.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740094
Kudos: 4





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> River has lost a lot of people, and she reacts accordingly (in a fucked up, self destructive Hunter way) when Neela asks some questions that shouldn't be asked.

“Hey, River?”

“Yeah?” 

River’s reply was groggy and slow as she rolled over to look at Neela. 

“What keeps you up at night?”

River sat up, her chest tightening, “Lots of things, love. Too many to list in the few breaths we breathe throughout the day.” 

Neela hummed, “But what keeps you up at night?”

“Why do you want to know?” River snapped, her purple and blue eyes flaring with arc energy.

“‘M curious‘s all,” the younger Hunter drawled slowly, her yellow eyes gently glowing in the faint moonlight flashing through the window. 

River huffed, standing from the warmth of Neela’s Solar, “you know, you met me at a strange time of my life. I was at Six Fronts, at Twilight Gap, the Dreadnaught, I saw Oryx get defeated, and I was on Luna when Eris lost her Light, her fireteam, her Ghost. Eris wasn’t the only person to lose her fireteam that day. You know that everyone knows that.” she laughed, “I lost Tevis to the Garden, Andal to Taniks, Saint to the Forest, and now Cayde to Uldren Sov.” 

“River, I-”

“Don’t apologize to me,” River hissed, “I let them down.”

With that, she pulled her cape on and left Neela alone in the bedroom, her Solar filling the empty spaces that were Ivory and River. She sighed into her hands, “Aria, what did I do?”

Her Ghost, Aria, materialized on her shoulder, their shell drooping, “You pried on a subject that should not be pried upon, Guardian.”

“But I don’t understand, I asked a genuine question!”

“In the dead of night, on a subject that is, if I am correct, a fairly sensitive topic.”

“Shit.”

~~~~~~ 

Shaxx smiled under his mop of curly hair, “Do you still take your tea the same, sister?”  
He hadn’t called River sister in a long time. She hummed in confirmation. Shaxx nodded, returning to the coffee mug of tea to add milk and sugar to it. 

River sniffed, “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.” a tear fell onto the counter. 

Shaxx sighed, his voice subdued, “No one is ever ready to say goodbye.” He pulled her close, hugging her, “no one wanted to say goodbye to any of them. Especially him.”

“But I let them down, Shaxx.” 

He shook his head, “Sister, you did not let any of them down. They all acted on their own wills. Nothing could stop Tevis from entering the Garden, no one could stop Andal, Saint entered the forest on his own will, and Cayde would have died trying anyways. Your fireteam? They fought as hard as Eris’ did. None of you failed, and none of us should fail because we want to pay tribute to someone we lost. Fight for them, and fight for the rookies.” He smiled, “Remember the drill: if you need to go shoot things, you’re at your workshop in Old Seattle to get some air.”

“Yeah. The drill.”

~~~

“Aria, I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Stop doting on it. River will return. After all, the river knows to reach the sea, and the lightening does not take advice from anyone.” 

Neela hummed, returning to being hunched over her Rat King.

~~~

River pulled her knife from the eye of the Vex Minotaur, wiping the sweat off her brow, and sighing, eyeballing the mess she had made in the lost sector on Nessus. As she began to make her way out, she nodded at another Hunter in passing (her assumption was they were another Hunter avoiding the Tower and City out of fear of getting pulled into the Hunter Vanguard position).

"You should go back to the City soon. You can’t keep running from the problem, River." Ivory murmured through their shared comms. 

"I need more time."

"I know. Aria tells me Neela isn’t sleeping and has gone back to the Reef. I feel it will be best for us to retrieve Neela from her stupor soon."

"I will."  
"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"I’m in your head, don’t lie to me."

"Fine. I’m still mad. Correction: I’m still pissed at her."

River could feel Ivory’s sigh. 

"It’s been 6 months, River. Let it go; Neela didn’t know." 

"I’ll try."

"Just apologize to the poor girl."

"Take us to the Dreaming City. Please."

"Already ahead of you, dear Guardian."

~~~

“Hey, eyes up, kid.” 

Neela looked up the 5tomp-ee bearing legs blocking her scope to see River. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks at the sight of her slightly too long hair and shine in her girlfriend’s eyes. She jumped up, almost hitting her head on the overhang above her, earning a laugh from Jolyon above her. 

“River! I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

River shook her head as she leaned forward, murmuring a quiet “Shut up” against Neela’s lips as they kissed. 

When they pulled away, River’s eyes were sparkling, “You don’t need to apologize to me. You don’t have to apologize to me. Let’s go home.”

Neela smiled wide, laughing as she fell in behind River. 

“Just be wary, punk, if you steal the blankets in my ship, I will put my cold feet on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Jolyon because honestly, I have a strong feeling we wouldn't have met Jolyon unless Bungie has larger plans for him and Petra. I also might really want an inside look at the status of his relationship with Uldren.   
> Also, River is a big fucking mess, give her a hug.


End file.
